7 Things
by RoseyTheRunt
Summary: Just a NaruSaku songfic baised on the song 7 things by Miley Cyrus. Updated because its old but enjoy anyway :


**A/N: Okay this is an old, **old** story I had up here ages ago I just tweaked it a bit, I apologies if its badly written I was **MUCH** younger when I write this ^^' also when you review this please don't be harsh about my spelling because I am dyslexic, Oh and also in this story Tsunade is like Sakura's Mother :3 ENJOY!**

Sakura slammed her house door open and ran up the stairs.

"Sakura?" Tsunade said as Sakura ran up the stairs. 

Sakura ran into her room and dropped on to her bed and started sobbing loudly.

Tsunade walked up the stairs to see Sakura's door closed and locked with a sign on it saying "_Alone time __**NO**__ mom__'__s aloud_".

Tsunade thought that was pretty straight forward so she decided to leave her have alone time for now.

Sakura was sobbing into her arms while thoughts flooded threw her mind.

"_How could Naruto do this to me...?"_

When she got an idea.  
>She'd write out her feelings in a song.<br>She did that a lot,

She took out her notepad and after much thought write a title, the title read "7 things.

"_I probably shouldn't say this but at times i get so scared_,

_When think about the previous relationship we shared__._

_It was awesome but we lost it, it's not possible for me not to care__._

_And now we're standing in the rain but nothings ever gonna change until you hear my dear__._

_The 7 things i hate the about you, the 7 things i hate about you"_

Sakura started listing all the stuff she hated about Naruto.

Most of which she never noticed she hated until she was this moment.

"_You vain, your games your _insecure_,__ you love me you like __**HER **__you make me laugh you make me cry i don't know which side to buy_

_I wanna be with the one i know and the 7th thing i hate the most that you do__..."_

She stopped.

At first she was sad but now she was angry.

The next day Sakura was getting ready for school.

She picked up her bag as she was about to walk out the door she saw a picture of her and Naruto.

They had their arms around each other's shoulders both pulling funny faces.

She smiled and the quickly frowned.

Tsunade walked up to Sakura.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?" Tsunade asked softly.

"I can't I'll be late" Sakura said as tears started gathering in her eyes.

So she walked outside and headed for school.

Later Sakura walked in the school doors she halted when she saw Naruto.  
>They both looked at each other.<p>

"S-Sakura I..." Naruto hesitated.

'I_t's awkward and silent as i wait for you to say what i need to here now your sincere apology'_

Sakura was tired to the waiting so she walked off to her friends Ino and Tenten.

"Sakura are you alright? We didn't hear from you all day yesterday" Ino said looking concerned.

"I was umm..." Sakura tried to stop herself from crying.

"Fine, I'm fine!" Sakura finished with a fake smile.

"Ok..." Tenten said.

Sakura closed her locker and walked away, her friends followed.  
>They passed there ex-friend Hinata.<p>

Sakura and Ino kept walking and ignored her.

"Traitor!" Tenten said to Hinata as she walked on.

Sakura bit her lip again, trying not to cry.  
>Ino and Tenten were aware of this.<p>

~_flashback~_

_Sakura was walking down the road with a cup of ramen for herself and Naruto__._

_They would always sit on the bridge and eat it together__._

_She walked around the corner happily until...__  
><em>_Round the corner she saw Naruto and Hinata kissing.  
>In shock she dropped the ramen<em>

_"Wha__...__Naruto?" Sakura said sounding slightly confused. _

_Naruto pushed Hinata away from him__._

_"Sakura its not-" Naruto started to explain but Sakura was already gone._

_~End flashback~_

Naruto watched her walk off quietly.

He hated to see her like this.

Especially because of him.

He slammed his hand off his locker and sighed.

"_I'm not worth it_" he though to him himself

But is that what Sakura thinks?

When Sakura got home she took out the page with her song written on it.

She got a pen and started writing more.

'_It's awkward and silent as i wait for you to say what i need to here now your sincere apology,_

_When you mean I'll believe it__...__ .' _ "Hmm" Sakura thought of what she should right next.  
>And though some more.<br>And even more.

Eventually Sakura stopped and just lied down on her bed.  
>Then she got up and approached her mirror.<p>

She picked up her brush and started brushing her hair; she did this when she was sad.  
>While she was doing this all the pictures of her and Naruto around her mirror frame caught her eye.<p>

There was one of Naruto pulling the stupidest face.  
>A face only Sakura would think is cute.<p>

There was another of Sakura and Naruto on their first date.

Of course in the picture Naruto was shouting at the waiter for not bringing their food fast enough. He really did want everything to be prefect. She found a smile tugging at her lips, but she wouldn't allow it.

But her favourite was the one of her and Naruto with their arms around each other laughing and pulling funny faces. The one she kept on her nightstand.  
>Well <em>used <em>to keep on her nightstand.

She picked it up and smiled finally.

She went back to her notepad and started writing again.

'_Compared to all the great things.__.__.that would take too long to write_

_I probably should mention the 7 that i like..._

_The 7 things i like about you!_

_Your hair, your eyes, you old Levi's, and when we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh you make me cry but i guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hands in mine when we're intertwined everything's alright _

_I wanna be with the one i know and the 7th thing i like the most that you do__...__-"_

Sakura stopped writing.

"UGH what am i doing I'm not supposed to love Naruto right now I'm supposed to be mad at him!" Sakura said getting frustrated.  
>Naruto landed on Sakura's roof as quietly as possible.<br>He was obviously successful as it didn't stop Sakura from talking to herself.  
>He was about to hang in her window like he always used to but decided to sit down on her roof and listen.<br>He could hear Sakura speaking. 

"I hate him...or am I just _trying_ to hate him?" Sakura said sitting on her bed.

She sighed as she fell back onto her bed.  
>"Why did he mess everything up..."<p>

Naruto knew now was the worst time to talk to her, His plans of apologising we're now gone. So he decided to leave.

Later, Sakura was walking in the park.  
>She decided to do this to clear her mind.<br>It was dark and it was raining so she brought her umbrella.  
>She was walking down the path when she saw Naruto sitting in a tree.<p>

_"Damnit why do we have to think_ _alike_" Sakura thought slightly irritated.

She decided to keep walking past Naruto.

Once Naruto caught sight of Sakura he jumped down in front of her, with a guilty look on his face. A look Sakura would find cute, but not now.

_"And now we were standing in the rain but nothings ever gonna change until you hear my dear__..."_

"I'm sorry! but-" Naruto said but he was cut off by Sakura

"You know i hate a lot of stuff about you but right now..." Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"Like your vain but at the same time your insecure, you love me but you like **HER **too, i love it when you make me laugh

But i hate it when you make me cry..." Sakura said with her voice breaking

"Sakura..." Naruto said

"But the thing i hate the most is no matter what you do, i know...I'll always love you" Sakura said with tears streaming down her cheek.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_"7th thing i hate the most that you do.__.__.You make me love you__..."_

While Sakura was crying she felt two warm arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug.

Sakura started sobbed into his jacket.  
>Tears started running down his whisker marked cheeks.<p>

"Sakura-Chan I'm sorry, Hinata kissed me I swear but I'm still so sorry" Naruto said holding her tighter both of them wet with tears and the rain.

Sakura lifted her head out of Naruto's embrace and looked him in the eyes; she saw the sincere look in his eyes.  
>She moved closer and kissed him.<p>

After they pulled away Sakura giggled "I think we should leave before we catch a cold" Naruto Smiled his usual smile that she loved.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as they walked off hand in hand

Sakura walked into her house soaking wet.

"What happened?" Tsunade said.

"Nothing much" Sakura said smiling.

"I'm going to my room to change" Sakura said walking up the stairs

When she got in her room she took out the notepad with her song written in it and she write:

".._You make me love you_..."

THE END


End file.
